FFX Yuna's Pov
by Docsdesktop
Summary: I decided to completely rewrite FF in Yuna's Point of View
1. Yuna's Promise

Final Fantasy Fiction Episode 1: Yuna's Promise.

Point of View: Yuna

I'm making a prediction of what may have happened inside the confirmation room where Yuna's summoner journey begins. Enjoy 

I took the first step up to the enchanted room. Up, up, up the steps I went, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Khimari, the mysterious beast, following me, making sure I was safe like he always did Ever since I was a young girl, he watched out for me always and he never let me down when I needed him most. I turned to him, his eyes opened up wide, "Forward, Yuna, you must keep moving." He was never a man of many words, nor is any of his race. His fur was blue, and something about him was always beautiful to me. Maybe it was his eyes, they twinkle oh so perfectly in the light. Or his prideful look upon him. I don't think I am the only one who sees this individuality. I turned back around and continued up the stairs. I was curious of what I may find in that sacred room, but I also felt scared. I never had gone through such a stressful time. I continued mindlessly but turned around yet again at Khimari, who now stopped following up the steps, for I could not hear his giant feet stampeding behind me on the staircase. "What Bothers M'Lady?" He said. "Must I go alone?" I said quietly, hoping that anyone who might be in the room couldn't hear my cowardly voice. "Yes, Yuna, you are strong, you may leave, but Khimari no think you should, Khimari thinks you should follow fate." He said in his deep voice, almost melodiously. He could always let me know what is right to do, even if he doesn't say anything. There were big feathers for a door into the room. I slowly moved them away, I took my first step into the room. It was not what I imagined. I was alone in the room, there was a glass orb in the middle of the floor, and a memorial of some sort showed all the Fayth that served against Sin, the evil punishment brought upon all of Spira.

A woman faded into the room like a ghost, slightly transparent. It was one of the Fayth. "Yuna, or Lady Yuna, I should now call you, You have chosen a path to sacrifice, and a journey long and hard, do you think you are worthy of this sacrifice?" she asked, like a statue. I waited a moment, how could I, a weak and unworthy woman, go through such a hard journey? No, I must go through with this, I have already gone this far, and it's in my blood, considering my father sacrificed himself to kill Sin. "I am worthy." I said hesitantly. "What makes you so sure?" She said, now actually emphasizing some sort of character in her voice. "My father before me was a summoner, and he did sense my strength and will. I believe that with my friends, I can defeat sin, and rid Spira of its fear of Sin." I said, with confidence, now I was positive that I, myself, was a worthy summoner. "Then, for me to be able to trust that you are the next destined summoner, I will put you in a state of trance. It is strong, an epiphany of truth, and you will suddenly realize just what a summoning is like, then, we will see if you are worthy." She said. I was shaking on the inside. She led me to the back of the small empty room, where there was a big orb of a liquid matter, it looked like the clearest of waters. "Look into the orb of fate." She said, pointing into the water. I slowly put my face into the large sphere, starting with my nose, slowly pushing further. It felt cold and slimy, but not icky, clean and refreshing; when my eyes reached the water I saw a future I couldn't believe, there was fire, and blood, and my friend's corpses on the ground, and Sin was there as well, standing over my head, and he swung his monster head at my body, and strangely, I felt the pain I had gone through. Sin is a big monstrous being, a curse brought upon Spira to punish our sin, hence the name of Sin. It was excruciating, my side burned and bruised, I felt it I could feel it, I knew It was, but once I finally was able to pull my face out of the water, I was fine. I felt weak now, I walked with a limp. "You are worthy" The woman said, and I turned to where she was to say something, but she was gone before I could speak. I walked out of the room, tired and pained, and Khimari was at the bottom of the staircase. I almost fell down the long steps, but faster than I could hit the floor he was up there, catching me.


	2. Meeting Tidus

Final Fantasy Fiction Episode 2: Yuna Meets Tidus

Point of view: Yuna's

When Khimari caught me and I caught up to my feet, I saw him. He was the mysterious blonde man in the corner of the room. His mystified look almost strengthened my body, and I felt confidence hit me. "I have done it, I have become a summoner," I said, My voice echoing through the halls of the sacred room. We walked outside of the temple and I could tell this was all not very acceptable to the blonde boy. Khimari looked at him with doubt, he stared at him in distrust. I adjusted to the bright sun. "Hey! Over there!" Wakka Shouted. He pushed the blonde out of the way. "Wait till you see this!" Wakka exclaimed. "I can't see anything!" The Blonde said. Lulu looked at me as if signaling me to be cautious of the man. I looked back at her but Wakka interrupted our contact. "Ready?" he asked. "Okay!" I replied. I did a dance for the first time, the dance of a summoner. I twirled and danced with my summoner's rod and little twinkles of light surrounded me, and the bird like creature appeared before me, to my battle aid. I named her Valefor. I stroked her beak, and dismissed her, she flew away. The new strange boy to our group was frightened, but somewhat calm. This not only changed everything for me and my guardians, but for him as well. Wakka took him to introduce him to the team. The man finally approached me, but of course, as I was just about to find out his name, an old couple interrupts, along with a girl. "You heathen!" The man shouted, "Stay away from the summoner!" The Woman said, "You're a bad man!" said the girl, "Lady Yuna, Be careful." Said the man. I felt pity for him, had he done anything wrong? No. I defended him, "It was really my fault to begin with" I took the first move to introducing myself, "I'm Yuna!" Thank you for your help earlier. Tidus spoke in a soft and smooth voice, "I'm spry about that. Wasn't that? Was I not supposed to? Guess I... kind of overreacted." "Oh, no. I was over confident." "I saw that summoning. That's amazing! I wanted to hear one thing from him, and I didn't know why. "Do you think I can become a high summoner?" I was anxious for his answer, but the girl interrupted, "Lady Yuna, come play with me some more!" I nodded, and she left. "So tomorrow then?" I asked, hoping he'd nod, "tomorrow?" "We are riding the same boat, right?" I said with some expectance. "Really?" He asked, "We can talk more. You can tell me all about Zanarkand!" I said playfully, smiling as I left. I overheard part of Wakka and his conversation, "She's Cute, ya?" Wakka said. "Yeah!" He said to my surprise, I tried hard to refrain from smiling, but I couldn't help a small smirk. I continued playing with the girl. She asked a lot of questions like "Are you scared of the adventure?" and "Do you think you will come back home soon?" I had to stretch the truth sometimes. I am scared of the journey ahead. I'm also scared of my fate which I have already caught a glimpse of. Eventually The girl's bedtime arrived, and the couple took her home. I went to my tent and started thinking about gifts for the temples I would soon visit, so I gathered some baggage and stuffed it with my treasured belongings to give to the temples. I became tired after doing so and fell asleep.


	3. Are You Ready?

Final Fantasy Fiction Episode 3: Prelude to journey ahead.

POV: Yuna

When I woke up from the last slumber I would have Home, I took my luggage to the front gate where I was to meet my fellow guardians. They were all talking to each other, and then they noticed me and stopped and turned to me. I felt like they were talking about me, but I decided to leave my thoughts behind. "You really don't need all that luggage." Lulu said to me, "They are not really my things. They are gifts to the temples we will visit." I replied, I didn't know how stupid it was, until I actually said it out loud, "This is not a vacation, Yuna." Wakka started. "I guess you are right" I said, and dropped my things there. "Okay! Off we go!" Wakka said. We walked up to the top of the hill. This will have been the farthest I have ever been from home. "Take your time." Lulu said. I figured she saw the frightened child in my face. The new boy to our journey, who I now was informed his name is Tidus, grew quite impatient. "Let's get going!" He said. "We are going to wait," He turned to my direction, "Are you ready?" He asked me. I nodded. They walked away. I stayed here to get the full view of my home town. I would probably never see it again. I would miss the temple, and the children laughing, and the elderly folk walking peacefully. After a while, we prayed and said our farewells, we continued forward. Tidus was missing, as we realized after a while. We also found out that Khimari was as well. We figured they were together, but not getting along. "Let's go find them quick, ya?" Wakka said, "Before they tear out each other eyes!" We ran around the water falls, searching for them, and after a time, we found them, battling. "That is enough!" Wakka yelled to Khimari. No one could really blame him, he was just trying to defend me. Khimari ran away. "What is with that guy?" Tidus asked, out of breath. "He is Khimari Ronso, of the Ronso tribe. He has learned the fiends' way of fighting." Lulu explained. "That is not what I meant." Tidus said. "He is another of Yuna's guardians." Wakka explained, more practically than Lulu. "Sometimes we don't even understand him. Khimari doesn't talk much anyway." I said. "Hmm" Wakka sighed. "But he has protected me since I was a child." I defended. We walked to a port where the boat would take us further, and some of the children cried as we left. Some were waving. I felt like crying too. Some of my guardians could see that as well. Tidus, though, is not a guardian, I don't know who he is, or where he came from, but ever since he came around, I was scared of death. I was never like that before. But if I were to separate from him, I feel I would never be the same. This may sound strange to you, but I don't think it is. I may be unconditionally in love with this strange being, and I can't do anything or go anywhere without him. When Tidus walked to the other side of the boat I could hear people talking about me, and how my father, Lord Braska, Defeated Sin 10 years ago. I saw Tidus messing with some traveler's binoculars, and when the traveler got mad, I couldn't help but laugh. Lulu spotted my entertained face and approached me. Lulu was always so calm and quiet, and Wakka was so excitable and bold, but regardless, they always looked so cute together, but I don't think they will ever see that. "I see you take an interest in Tidus." Lulu said to me curiously. "Don't be silly I hardly know him." I said smiling, and then I stopped smiling and looked at him. Did I take an interest? "Well, be careful, okay? I don't trust him, and you should follow my example." She said, and then walked away.


	4. Sin's attack

Final Fantasy Fiction 4:

Pov: Yuna

Lulu is one of my guardians. I have known her a long time, not as long as Khimari though. She is a quiet woman. I sometimes feel as if she is sad about something all the time. She is a dark, yet peaceful person. She carries around little stuffed voodoo dolls in her arm. Mostly she carries a little cactus, with a surprised look on its face. I don't know so much about her past, but I know that in the future she will be there for me. She walked over toward Wakka and Tidus who were chattering. I could tell they were getting along well. I truly have never felt about someone I have just met like this. Tidus walked away from Wakka and Lulu and, to my surprise, he approached me. We both just watched the sea. A moment went by, and all I wanted to do was say something, but my voice was restricted by my stubborn, unwanting heart. "The wind…" I started, "it's nice." I couldn't say anything better? He started to laugh, so I did to. It eased me up to him so I could have an easy conversation with him without any more uncomfortable silences. "So, you're a blitz ball player from Zanarkand, right?" I asked curiously. Wakka had already told me that Tidus thought he was a Zanarkand Blitz ball player, even though Zanarkand has been in ruin for 2000 years, because it was destroyed by Sin. Strangely, I think maybe Sin may have been able to take him here. Something about him makes me trust him. But I will keep my guard up, like Lulu said. "You heard that from Wakka? He doesn't believe me at all." "I believe you! I have heard that in Zanarkand there is a great stadium all lit up at night! Great Blitz ball tournaments are played there, and the stands are always full!" I said enthusiastically. I heard stories about it from my father's former guardian, Jecht. "How did you know that?" He asked, surprised. "A man named Jecht told me." I replied. "My father's name was Jecht!" He said. My eyes widened, I was amazed, I felt that it may explain my odd and good feelings about him. "Amazing! You know, our meeting must be a blessing from Yevon!" "It sounds like my father, but it cannot be." He said. "Why not?" I asked. "My father is dead. It was ten years ago. Off the coast of Zanarkand." "I… I am sorry." I said with condolences. "Yeah, he went out for training one day… and never came back, and no one has seen him since." I suddenly regained my hopes, "That's the day that Jecht cam to Spira, it is true! I first met him 10 years and 3 months ago! I remember, that was the day my father left. It fits, right?" I exclaimed. "Yeah, but how would he get here?" He asked. "You are here are you not? I…" I tried to continue speaking, but this time, it is not my heart that stopped me. The boated shifted hard and dangerously. I caught up to the fast motions and caught my ground. When I looked for the cause I found an enormous creature rise from the water. Sin. "Sin!" Yelled a man, who was running to a harpoon turret. "What do you think you are doing? Stick a harpoon in it and we all get sunk down under!" Wakka yelled. "It's going for Kilika! We gotta distract it! Another Man Shouted to me, "Our families are in Kilika! Forgive us, Lady Yuna." "Wait! Oh, boy!" Wakka shouted out. The first man shoots the harpoon into Sin's fin. The boat gets dragged along even harder as Sin pulls on the ship. Little scales fall off of Sin, and they land on the boat and attack. Wakka, Tidus, and Lulu go into battle, and I stay back in case they need my aid. I felt weak. I was the only one idly standing by. "Wakka threw his ball at one, and knocked it down. Lulu then took her voodoo doll and casted a fire spell on another. Tidus thrusted his sword at yet another one. After a few spawns, they notice that Sin is reproducing faster than they can kill them. "How many are there? We hit the fin first!" Tidus said. He looked over at me, and I came in to play, but I just protected Lulu and Wakka, the only others in battle, because they are the only ones who can battle long range. After battling long and hard to get the harpoon off, and Sin is released to swim away. The Ship stops rocking so much. Wakka looked around frantically. No Tidus. Wakka dived into the water after him. They swim back up and tell us of a creature in the sea they defeated. The ship was a quiet place now. We just sat around waiting for the ship to reach Kilika. I walked into the inner cabin. I stayed in a room with Lulu. "So, I see you trust Tidus." She said laying face up in her bed. "I… I guess so. I don't know how I feel about him." I said to her. I made my feelings for him seem shallower than they actually were. True, I did not know how to feel for him, but it was most likely I was… falling in love with him. "Well, I'm not going to lay here and bicker on about how you should not trust him, but all I want to say is, I think we both know what the _right_ thing to do is." She said, and we both fell asleep. I dreamt of what I saw in the orb before, the one in the confirmation room. My friends' bodies on the ground. It haunted me the night before in Luca, now it was becoming regular. Every time it made me grow angrier, and more sad. Lulu woke me up and told me we were almost to shore.


	5. Rest In peace & Guardians

Final Fantasy 5

Pov: Yuna

First Stop: Kilika. I was excited to introduce myself to the people, and I hoped I could do the sending dance. My first, of course. It is a beautiful, sad, and happy thing all at once. I dance, and the souls of the recently dead rise and go to the farplane, the eternal resting place for souls. The tired good souls that have served life to the fullest can sleep at last. But it is also very depressing for some of the families to have to say their goodbyes. We arrived at Kilika port. I jolted up with excitement and run ahead of the others to introduce myself. I felt rude, though, but they all probably understood my adrenaline boost. I approached the crowd of people waiting for our arrival and said, "Greetings! I am the summoner Yuna. I have come from the temple in Besaid." I continued to speak, "If there is no other summoner here, please allow me to perform the sending." They seemed thankful of my offering gesture, though it was really my pleasure. "Our loved ones, we fear they could become fiends!" One of the people said. If a sending isn't performed regularly, then the souls become fiends, creatures that attack innocent people. "Please, take me to them." I asked. Two of them led me to the graves. "Thank you so much, M'Lady" An elderly woman said., "My son recently died in battle. It is so nice of people like you to make such a commitment to the people of Spira. The souls of Spira will have justice!" She spoke so strongly and meaningfully. Though, I would too if I were that personally caught in the middle of this. I kind of am though, considering my father killed him 10 years ago. "It is my pleasure to do this, though. I want to send them, so that they may rest in the farplane for eternities to come, in peace and comfort." When I got to the graves, They were lying peacefully underwater, anxiously waiting to be sent. When they were ready, I took the first step barefoot into the water. Another step went by, and another step, and another step. I was walking on the water. The Coffins were all surrounding me and I swung my summoner's rod around, dancing for the souls. The water rose like a volcano, raising me up, I continued to dance as little twinkles of light rose from the coffins and faded away so beautifully. The geyser of water I stood on twirled along with me and then lowered gracefully down. When I walked back toward the dock, I noticed people crying because of loved ones. I smiled to them slightly, reassuring them that they were in a better place, though I was crying, too. I saw Lulu walking away, so I ran up to catch her. "I hope I did okay." I said, waiting for her response. She put her arms around me and said, "You did very well, They have reached the farplane by now. But no tears next time, okay?" She said. I got embarrassed, I had hoped no one could see me cry. It made me feel even more venerable, as if I wasn't already weak enough. I said goodbye to Lulu and walked to a tent for the night. I paid the man at the inn and walked up to my room for the night. I dreamt about the same thing tonight as I have been, predictably, but every time I do, it seems even more real. I always wake up before I see what happens after I get hit. Do I die? Do I live? I don't know, but the part when I get swung at, I wake up, and I can't go back to sleep. I did lay there all night. I wasn't that dedicated to going back to sleep, because I knew I would dream again. I thought about a lot of stuff. I thought about the different temples I would visit, what kind of creatures we may battle, and mostly, Tidus. I wanted his word that he would stay by my side. He was like a shadow. I would always feel like he would just leave me here, and never come back. I knew I needed him to stay. I would not have to worry about it if he were my own guardian. That was just it! I would ask him to be a guardian! When morning time came along I waited for Lulu to awaken so I could tell her of my ideas. She finally rose from her rest and looked over at me. I looked at her too. "How would you feel if I… asked Tidus to be my guardian?" I asked her. "How come?" She counter-asked. "I don't know, I just feel like he has been with us this long, and it already feels like he is a guardian, why not give him the title?" I said. "Well, I think I understand. I'm starting to warm up to him… but he is still a bit on the dumb side!"She said. "Lulu!" I shouted. "Well!" She exclaimed, and we both laughed. No one else really understood the kind of friendship Lulu and I share. We could talk to each other and somehow just know what the other was thinking. I couldn't explain it to you, but, I think you understand what I mean. Everyone has it with someone else. Lulu said, "Well, I guess we better get ahead of them! The blitz ball game is today, remember? Let's go to the forest before they have a chance, and ask him!" I replied, "Good idea, let's go now!" We decided to run parts of the way, just in case they were deciding to leave early as well. I doubted it though; it was still kind of early in the morning. The sky was a dark blue, and in the sunrise's direction, it faded into an orange color. We were running into the forest, opposite the sun's direction. When we arrived at a good meeting point, we said nothing, we just stood there and waited. After a good half hour, I finally said, "I'm really nervous about asking him." She answered me, "Yes. It must be hard, considering you are in love with him!" I replied quickly, "I am not!" Lulu smiled, "Yeah, okay… oh, then tell him that right now!" I looked over to where she was looking, and Wakka, Tidus, and the team were walking toward us. I turned around, "I can't do it! I'm scared." I said. Lulu shook her head and laughed, "Okay, I will do it for you!" She whispered when she spoke as they approached. I couldn't argue with her because they were so close. "What's up?" Wakka asked, I was already turned back in his direction. Lulu spoke up, "Yuna is saying she wants you… with us." "Huh?" Tidus questioned. I regained confidence and stood up straight, "I want to ask you to be my guardian!" Wakka stepped in, "Yuna, this is no time for jokes, ya? He may be a Blitz ball whiz kid, but up against fiends, he is a newbie." I felt discouraged by all of the disapproval from everyone. I sighed and said disappointed, "Not a guardian then… I just want him nearby." I could see Wakka's surprise. "What do you mean?" Every time everybody questioned me, I got a bit more embarrassed. "It's just that well…" Lulu jumped in, "We are all going to the temple anyway, This can wait." She could see my blushing and sadness, I gave her a face that said, "Thank you." I turned back to tidus, "Sorry, I shouldn't have." Tidus looked at me with understanding, "There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm just not really sure what's going on." I replied, "My apologies."


End file.
